Paula Foxwell
Paula L. Foxwell is the daughter of Charles Foxwell. She is a troubled, rebellious college student who has had a track record of being a hardcore "party animal." She is also known to be ruthless and violent in fights. Though not a military person, she learned how to kill thanks to her father. Biography Early life Paula was born in 1990. Like her father, she had a violent past; she tormented a school bully the summer after her freshman year of high school, and even cyberbullied the high school bully's significant other. However, the tipping point in 2009, when she fell victim to a child predator terrorizing her neighborhood. Though her friends were sympathetic and were openly concerned about her well-being, Paula began to slowly resent her friends for living relatively peaceful, easygoing lives while Paula's own life was filled with violence and cruelty. This led her to adopt her father's view of the world as being a cruel place where you have to fight to survive. Throughout her youth, Paula was trained by her father Charles how to "fight like a soldier while living like a civilian"; she was trained how to handle firearms at 14 years of age and by her seventeenth birthday, she'd learned how to "fight dirty" and kill with her bare hands. However, later in her life she transformed into a hardcore teen rebel, well into her adult years. College career TBA 2019 Religious Riots Paula participated in the 2019 Religious Riots, particularly during the latter years. Family tension TBA Becoming a Bounty Huntress Sometime in late summer, 2019, Paula and her boyfriend Douglas created the Children of Hades, a bounty hunting gang dedicated to chasing down and eliminating criminals for money. She also adopted the monker Red Baroness. Personal details Personality Paula is a confident young woman who is very outgoing. She is welcoming towards people she considers her friends. She generally cares for people she is close to. However, behind this facade, Paula is really a ruthless and violent person who has this idea that everybody lives in the "real world", which is cruel and unforgiving and any attempt at living otherwise is a form of escapism. She finds it puzzling and rather bothersome that some people live incredibly easy lives while there are some like herself that are "cursed" to live horrible lives and henceforth shows a combination of envy and, to a certain degree, resentment towards the "more fortunate" individuals she meets in life. Physical appearance Paula was born blonde, but dyed her hair brown during her senior year of high school. She has deep blue eyes. Paula is 5'5" and weighs about 120 lbs. Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Master martial artist': Starting from the age of 10, Paula's father Corvus taught her various military martial arts fighting techniques, using elements from the US Army's Modern Army Combatives, the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, Krav Maga, MMA, and Jiujitsu. At the age of 13, Paula began enrolling in various other martial arts classes, and by her senior year in high school, Paula's martial arts style grew to incorporate elements of Silat, Savate (French kickboxing) and even Pankration to a certain degree. *'Master marksman': Paula was taught by her father the art of sniping. Her first successful attempt at being a sniper came at the age of 15, when she killed a deer from eight hundred meters (under her father's supervision and training). *'Firearms handling': In addition to using a sniper rifle, Paula was skilled in the handling of various other firearms. By her senior year of high school, Paula could disassemble and reassemble any firearm in minutes. By her freshman year of college, Paula could disassemble any weapon blindfolded in minutes. Quotes "Peace is an illusion. People think they have incredibly easy lives because they live in a seemingly easygoing world. But the reality is, life is cruel and unforgiving, a sadistic torture chamber built to weed out the weak. Only the strong-willed can survive. Your lives...they are only easy because you have deluded yourselves into believing it's easy. Take it from me, once you narrowly survive an attempted murder, or you survive a rape like I have, you will truly understand how sadistic life truly is." - Paula's philosophy about life in a nutshell. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students